Jounetsu de Mune ATSU!
J'ounetsu de Mune ATSU!' (情熱で胸アツ!, lit. Heat Up Your Chest With Passion!) là bài hát mở đầu của anime Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. Lời nhạc (TV Size) Tiếng Nhật メラメラと燃えたぎる 火傷するぐらいの 情熱で胸アツ! まわりの人 あたためる けして消えない 灯火になれ! 夢をみつけた瞬間に 胸の芯に火が灯って 急に激しく心踊り出した 魂のキャンプファイヤー 灼熱の砂漠に咲いた一輪の情熱の花 決して枯れる事はない 一途な想いとは永久の神話 さぁ希望に満ちた恵みの雨降らせ 歌い踊りーヨ! 今日という日に「光」を灯せ! メラメラと燃えたぎる 火傷するぐらいの 情熱で胸アツ! まわりの人 あたためる けして消えない 灯火になれ! Romaji MERA MERA to moetagiru yakedo suru gurai no jounetsu de mune ATSU! mawari no hito atatameru keshite kienai tomoshibi ni nare! yume wo mitsuketa shunkan ni mune no shin ni hi ga tomotte kyuu ni hageshiku kokoro odori dashita tamashii no KYANPUFAIYAA shakunetsu no sabaku ni saita ichirin no jounetsu no hana keshite kareru koto wa nai ichizu na omoi to wa towa no shinwa saa kibou ni michita megumi no ame furase utai odoRIIYO! kyou to iu hi ni “hi” wo tomose! MERA MERA to moetagiru yakedo suru gurai no jounetsu de mune ATSU! mawari no hito atatameru keshite kienai tomoshibi ni nare! 'Bản dịch Anh ngữ' Flaring up and boiling with heat Heat up your chest with passion until it burns! Warm up those around you And become a light that will never fade away! The moment you discover your dreams The heart of your chest will light up Your heart suddenly breaks out in an intense dance The campfire of the soul The single flower of passion that blooms in the scorching heat of the desert It'll never wither away Wholehearted feelings are like the eternal legends Let the blessed rain filled with hope fall down Sing and dance it out! On a day like this, fire it up with light! Flaring up and boiling with heat Heat up your chest with passion until it burns! Warm up those around you And become a light that will never fade away! Lời nhạc (Bản đủ) Tiếng Nhật メラメラと燃えたぎる 火傷するぐらいの 情熱で胸アツ! まわりの人 あたためる けして消えない 灯火になれ! 夢をみつけた瞬間に 胸の芯に火が灯って 急に激しく心踊り出した 魂のキャンプファイヤー 灼熱の砂漠に咲いた一輪の情熱の花 決して枯れる事はない 一途な想いとは永久の神話 さぁ希望に満ちた恵みの雨降らせ 歌い踊りーヨ! 今日という日に「光」を灯せ! メラメラと燃えたぎる 火傷するぐらいの 情熱で胸アツ! まわりの人 あたためる けして消えない 灯火になれ! 冷たい雨や風に打たれ 体が凍り付いたとしても 心のエンジン何度も蘇る 無敵のフェニックス 輝き放つその瞳まるでオアシスの様だ 希望があふれて 体中の細胞が息を吹き返す 夢の果てまで辿り着くまでは倒れない 情熱アスリート! その手で「勝利の星」つかめ! ジリジリと火花散る 負けず嫌い同士の 闘志で胸アツ! まわりの人 熱くする 冷たさ溶かす 灯火になれ! メラメラと燃えたぎる 火傷するぐらいの 情熱で胸アツ! まわりの人 あたためる けして消えない 灯火 ジリジリと火花散る 負けず嫌い同士の 闘志で胸アツ! まわりの人 熱くする 冷たさ溶かす 灯火になれ! Romaji MERA MERA to moetagiru yakedo suru gurai no jounetsu de mune ATSU! mawari no hito atatameru keshite kienai tomoshibi ni nare! yume wo mitsuketa shunkan ni mune no shin ni hi ga tomotte kyuu ni hageshiku kokoro odori dashita tamashii no KYANPUFAIYAA shakunetsu no sabaku ni saita ichirin no jounetsu no hana keshite kareru koto wa nai ichizu na omoi to wa towa no shinwa saa kibou ni michita megumi no ame furase utai odoRIIYO! kyou to iu hi ni “hi” wo tomose! MERA MERA to moetagiru yakedo suru gurai no jounetsu de mune ATSU! mawari no hito atatameru keshite kienai tomoshibi ni nare! tsumetai ame ya kaze ni utare karada ga kooritsuita to shitemo kokoro no ENJIN nando mo yomigaeru muteki no FENIKKUSU kagayaki hanatsu sono hitomi marude OASHISU no you da kibou ga afurete karadajuu no saibou ga iki wo fukikaesu yume no hate made tadoritsuku made wa taorenai jounetsu ASURIITO! sono te de “shouri no hoshi” tsukame! JIRI JIRI to hibana chiru makezu girai doushi no toushi de mune ATSU! mawari no hito atsukusuru tsumetasa tokasu tomoshibi ni nare! MERA MERA to moetagiru yakedo suru gurai no jounetsu de mune ATSU! mawari no hito atatameru keshite kienai tomoshibi ni nare! JIRI JIRI to hibana chiru makezu girai doushi no toushi de mune ATSU! mawari no hito atsukusuru tsumetasa tokasu tomoshibi ni nare! 'Bản dịch Anh ngữ' Flaring up and boiling with heat Heat up your chest with passion until it burns! Warm up those around you And become a light that will never fade away! The moment you discover your dreams The heart of your chest will light up Your heart suddenly breaks out in an intense dance The campfire of the soul The single flower of passion that blooms in the scorching heat of the desert It’ll never wither away Wholehearted feelings are like the eternal legends Let the blessed rain filled with hope fall down Sing and dance it out! On a day like this, fire it up with light! Flaring up and boiling with heat Heat up your chest with passion until it burns! Warm up those around you And become a light that will never fade away! Getting hit with cold rain and wind Even if my body is frozen over The engine in my heart will revive as many times as it takes It’s an invincible phoenix Those shining eyes are like an oasis Overflowing with hope The cells in my body come back to life I won’t call defeat until I reach the end of my dreams Passionate athelete! Grasp the “star of victory” with those hands! The sparks scatter ever so slowly Heat up your chest with the fighting spirit of your relentless comrades! Heat up those around you And become a light that melts through the cold! Flaring up and boiling with heat Heat up your chest with passion until it burns! Warm up those around you And become a light that will never fade away! The sparks scatter ever so slowly Heat up your chest with the fighting spirit of your relentless comrades! Heat up those around you And become a light that melts through the cold! Video TV Size thumb|left|335 px Bản đủ thumb|left|335 px Thông tin khác *Khi Tenma và Alpha đá quả bóng, bạn có thể thấy các cầu thủ đang xem. Số áo sau lưng Shinsuke là số 6 (Số áo của Hamano), còn số áo sau lưng của Hamano là số 5 (Số áo của Shinsuke) Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài mở đầu Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO